Items released in 2004
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2004 January Books *5th - Sometime Never... CD *1st - The Creed of the Kromon *Professor Bernice Summerfield: Death and the Daleks DVD *7th - The Two Doctors (Australian release) *19th - The Visitation (UK release) February Books *2nd - Scream of the Shalka CD *1st - The Natural History of Fear *2nd - Fury from the Deep DVD *11th - The Curse of Fenric (Australian release) *Who's Who & Then & Now VHS *Invasion of the Dinosaurs (Australian release) March Books *Empire of Death CD *31st - The Twilight Kingdom DVD *1st - Pyramids of Mars (UK release) *2nd - The Seeds of Death (US release) *2nd - The Three Doctors (US release) *Dæmos Rising *An Englishman on Gallifrey & The Home Whovian April Books *5th - Halflife CD *1st - The Axis of Insanity DVD *8th - The Visitation (Australian release) May Books *3rd - The Eleventh Tiger CD *1st - Arrangements for War *1st - Dalek Empire: The Exterminators *3rd - The Wheel in Space DVD *10th - The Green Death (UK release) *ReUNITed & My Doctor Who Diary June Books *7th - The Tomorrow Windows CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Healers *30th - The Harvest DVD *1st - The Curse of Fenric (US release) *1st - The Two Doctors (US release) *10th - Pyramids of Mars (Australian release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 1. The Main Event & 2. The Early Years July Books *19th - Synthespians™ CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Survivors *1st - The Roof of the World *Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Grel Escape DVD *5th - The Leisure Hive (UK release) *The Megéve Experiment & Doctor at Sea *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 3. The Pertwee Years & 4. The JNT Years August Books *2nd - The Sleep of Reason CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Demons *1st - Medicinal Purposes *2nd - The Evil of the Daleks *2nd - The Power of the Daleks DVD *5th - The Green Death (Australian release) *Longleat '83 September Books *6th - The Algebra of Ice DVD *7th - Earthshock (US release) *7th - Pyramids of Mars (US release) *20th - Ghost Light (UK release) *The PanoptiCon Tapes: 5. Dragonfire & 6. PanoptiCon VII October Books *4th - The Deadstone Memorial *Dead Romance (reprint) CD *1st - Dalek Empire: The Future *1st - Dalek Empire: The Warriors *1st - Faith Stealer *1st - The Last DVD *7th - The Leisure Hive (Australian release) November Books *1st - The Indestructible Man CD *1st - Caerdroia (Standard release) *1st - Caerdroia (Tenth Planet exclusive release) DVD *1st - Lost in Time (UK release) *2nd - Lost in Time (US release) *2nd - Lost in Time: The William Hartnell Years *2nd - Lost in Time: The Patrick Troughton Years *Daphne Ashbrook in the UK *Where on Earth is... Katy Manning & Katy Manning's World Down Under December CD *1st - The Next Life DVD *2nd - Lost in Time (Australian release) *The Doctor Down Under Category:Items released by year